Capture pirate
by Nellana
Summary: OS. C'est l'histoire d'un espagnol qui rencontre un anglais en mer, et finalement un français et un prussien vont le rejoindre... oui ce résumé est nul, je sais. FrUk et une petite touche de Spamano.


Bonjour bonjour !

Que dire... J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à le lire :)

Comme d'habitude, sivouplait laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : j'avais emprunté un plan à Arthur pour devenir maître du monde et piquer Hetalia à Himaruya, mais mon chat l'a déchiqueté...

* * *

 _\- CAPITAN_ !

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, capitaine de la Santa Ana, leva brusquement la tête de la carte qu'il était en train d'étudier. Pour que son second entre dans sa cabine sans frapper et en hurlant, il fallait que l'urgence soit grande.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Marco ? Un récif imprévu ? Une tempête qui approche ?

\- Pire capitan, bien pire... répondit le second, très pâle.

\- Pire ? fit l'espagnol en haussant un sourcil.

\- Sí. L'Adventure nous a pris en chasse.

Ce fut à Antonio d'accuser le coup. Sur les mers, il ne craignait rien ni personne. Il avait affronté des tempêtes, des assaillants trois fois plus nombreux, avait passé des récifs et des bras de mer réputés infranchissables, toujours droit et fier. Rien ne pouvait le faire trembler, l'air marin était son domaine. Rien, sauf être pris en chasse par l'Adventure, vaisseau de la terreur des océans, le capitaine pirate Arthur Kirkland. Ce maudit magicien avait fait de la mer son terrain de jeu, et était autant réputé pour son habileté au combat que pour ses talents de navigateur. La combinaison de ces trois facteurs ne laissait presque aucune chance à ceux qu'il prenait pour cibles. Tâchant de reprendre contenance, il sortit sur le pont afin d'évaluer la situation. Trop loin d'une terre pour décourager la poursuite, d'autant que l'espace qui les séparait ne faisait que se réduire. Avisant son équipage peu rassuré, il prit une inspiration et s'adressa à ses hommes.

\- L'affrontement est inévitable. Préparez vos armes, je refuse que ce navire tombe sans combat aux mains de cet anglais !

\- Capitan... On dit qu'il n'a jamais été battu en mer...

\- Et après tous les défis que nous avons relevés, vous reculez à l'idée de lui faire enfin subir une défaite ? Nous sommes espagnols ! Montrons à ces tricheurs comment se battent de vrais hommes, ceux qui ont affronté la mort en face, sans sortilège pour les protéger, mais à la seule force de leurs bras !

Des acclamations fusèrent sur le pont, et Antonio se sentit un peu soulagé. Son équipage le suivrait, et l'anglais ne ressortirait pas indemne de leur rencontre. Il se le promit.

-oOo-

Quelques heures plus tard, le combat faisait rage, et des hommes des deux camps gisaient sur le pont, blessés pour certains, morts pour d'autres. Le capitaine britannique n'avait même pas daigné se montrer, il n'avait fait qu'invoquer une brume au moment de l'abordage pour donner l'avantage à ses hommes. La lâcheté de l'action et la volonté évidente de l'humilier avait décuplé la rage du capitaine adverse, et malgré les pertes causées par la surprise, les espagnols s'étaient repris et le combat s'était rééquilibré. Antonio avait même eut pendant un moment l'espoir qu'il tourne en sa faveur. Malheureusement, ses hommes étaient tombés les uns après les autres ou s'étaient rendus en réalisant qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à un contre cinq. Vint le moment où il fut le dernier à combattre. Il puisait dans les regards fiers de ses hommes encore en vie et dans sa rage pour trouver de l'énergie afin de contrer et attaquer, encore et encore. Tout à son combat, il ne put voir un des marins adverses qui retournait sur l'autre bateau.

\- Captain !

Dans sa cabine, très occupé à étudier un grimoire qu'il avait récupéré sur sa dernière prise, le capitaine anglais Arthur Kirkland leva les yeux, ennuyé. L'annonce de la capture du bâtiment adverse aurait dû se faire plus calmement, et il avait horreur qu'on s'introduise dans sa cabine sans frapper.

\- Mmmh ? Je suis occupé. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de pertes. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un navire espagnol, ça n'a pas dû être trop compliqué.

\- Captain... Ce... C'est pas ça... Leur captain... C'est...

Arthur releva complètement la tête, son attention soudainement réveillée. Chacun de ses hommes était entraîné à faire face à l'improbable sans faillir. Que l'un d'entre eux peine à trouver ses mots en ayant l'air apeuré relevait de l'impossible.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est... C'est un démon !

\- Un démon ?

\- Enfin un humain (toujours préciser quand son captain est magicien), mais il se bat comme un démon ! Tous ses hommes sont tombés ou prisonniers mais lui est... lui est...

\- Je vais aller voir ça moi-même, trancha le pirate.

Tout en sortant sur le pont, Arthur se demandait qui pouvait faire un tel effet à ses hommes. Serait-il enfin tombé sur une proie digne d'intérêt ? Il n'avait fait attention qu'à la couleur du drapeau et le type de navire pour l'attaque, et il était un peu tard pour identifier le capitaine au nom de son bâtiment. En avançant, il sourit puis grimaça. Trop de corps gisaient à terre pour qu'il n'y ait que des opposants. Le magicien dissipa la brume restante, et vit avec stupeur qui était son adversaire.

Maniant sa hallebarde comme si elle ne pesait rien, se mouvant avec une grâce mortelle, le regard fier et faisant risquer leur vie à chacun de ceux qui osaient l'affronter, devant Arthur Kirkland se tenait une proie bien plus belle que ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer.

\- Voyez-vous ça... Le capitaine Fernandez Carriedos, amiral dans la soit-disant invincible armada et confident du roi d'Espagne, nous fait l'honneur de devenir notre prisonnier !

\- Tiens, répondit l'espagnol haletant, le rat s'est enfin décidé à sortir de sa cachette ?

Le pirate rougit sous l'affront. D'un geste, il fit signe à ses hommes de s'éloigner et tira son sabre, engageant une danse mortelle avec son adversaire. Durant dix minutes, les lames tintèrent, aucun ne parvenant réellement à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Lors d'un duel, Arthur ne pouvait que très difficilement lancer un sort, et Antonio l'avait très vite compris, l'obligeant à rester constamment en action. Mais la perfide albion avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et il avait observé un léger renfoncement sur la poitrine de son opposant. Une forme de lettre, juste au niveau du coeur. Cachant un sourire, il enchaîna parades et bottes jusqu'à se rapprocher assez de l'autre pour déchirer son vêtement et faire voler la missive du bout de son sabre. Mû par un réflexe inexplicable, le capitaine de la Santa Ana lâcha tout pour récupérer son bien. Y compris son arme, le laissant à la merci de son adversaire pendant un instant. Il eut à peine le temps de rattraper l'enveloppe qu'un sabre était pointé sur sa gorge, signant sa défaite.

\- Risquer sa vie pour une lettre... Vous autres méditerranéens sentimentaux êtes si prévisibles. Allez, reprit-il en s'adressant à ses hommes, enchaînez-moi ça, soignez les blessés et voyez ceux qui peuvent rejoindre notre équipage parmi les prisonniers. Passez le reste par-dessus bord. Ou plutôt non, laissez son équipage intact. Qu'ils aillent faire leur rapport à leur roi... avec une demande de rançon.

En moins de deux heures, les richesses de la Santa Ana passèrent aux mains des pirates de l'Adventure, et les marins espagnols se virent remettre une lettre de rançon signée par le Captain Kirkland en personne, à l'adresse du roi d'Espagne. Antonio serra les dents tout le long du transfert, refusant d'offrir une image de vaincu humilié et brisé, mais furieux de n'avoir pu remporter le combat.

Il attendit que ses hommes soient presque hors de portée de voix pour crier.

\- Le roi ne s'abaissera jamais à négocier avec un pirate !

Furieux de voir son prisonnier résister, Arthur lança un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de l'espagnol, l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté du pont. Il se rapprocha ensuite, attrapant le capitaine par les cheveux.

\- Ton roi cèdera, murmura-t-il. Il tient trop à son précieux amiral pour le laisser entre mes mains. Et ne t'imagine pas qu'il a la moindre chance de te sauver autrement qu'en payant.

-oOo—

Sans que les pirates s'en doutent, l'équipage de la Santa Ana avait parfaitement compris le véritable sens de la phrase de son capitaine. Un sens que le maudit sorcier n'avait pas deviné. Hésitants, ils se tournèrent vers le second.

\- Marco... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On rentre à Madrid toutes voiles dehors. On avertit le roi que le capitan est un brave parmi les braves, et qu'il a fait honneur à la fierté espagnole. On lui transmet la demande de rançon et le message d'Antonio. Et on prie pour que ses amis ne soient pas partis pour le nouveau monde.

-oOo-

Dans la salle du trône de Madrid, quelques jours plus tard. Le roi d'Espagne venait d'entendre le rapport des marins, la lettre signée Kirkland en main. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol, mais son regard était dur et sa mâchoire serrée. Quand enfin il prit la parole, ce fut lentement mais avec une voix ferme, s'adressant à un personnage présent dans un renfoncement de la salle, presque nonchalamment adossé à une colonne.

\- Monsieur de Bonnefoy.

\- Votre Altesse ? répondit le corsaire blond dans un élégant salut.

\- Vous n'êtes ici qu'en tant qu'ambassadeur.

\- En effet.

\- Mais vous avez entendu ce rapport.

\- Oui.

\- Vous vous doutez donc de ce que j'attends de vous.

\- Cela se pourrait. Toutefois, je ne suis rattaché qu'à la couronne de France et ne suis donc pas libre de prendre seul une telle décision.

\- Et en supposant que j'accepte de rouvrir des négociations concernant certains accords de commerces entre nos royaumes ?

\- Alors je me lancerais sur l'heure à la poursuite du vaurien qui a capturé l'amiral et je n'aurais de repos tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude que mon ami est sauf et libre.

Le capitaine corsaire Francis Bonnefoy avait un ton glacial en répondant. Seul le protocole et le message à double sens d'Antonio l'avaient retenu de franchir en courant les portes du palais après la lecture de la nouvelle. Un roi ne négocie pas avec un pirate. En revanche, il peut réaliser un échange de faveurs avec un ambassadeur. En une simple phrase déguisée, le capitaine de la Santa Ana avait demandé à son roi de ne pas payer mais d'envoyer ses amis étrangers pour le secourir, moyennant un arrangement entre deux pays. Une stratégie qui serait bien moins coûteuse et déshonorante pour la couronne.

\- Parfait. Préparez votre équipage à partir le plus tôt possible, je prépare la lettre pour le roi de France.

\- Soyez assuré que je serai prêt à prendre la mer d'ici ce soir.

\- Alors nous nous verrons avant votre départ.

\- Bien. A ce soir votre Altesse.

Et il sortit avec élégance. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir quitté le palais qu'il fut discrètement abordé par le capitaine Gilbert Beilschmidt. Enfin... Presque discrètement.

\- Ah, Francis ! Alors tu survis à ta mission de cauchemar diplomatique ?

\- Gilbert...

\- Quoi ? Tu fais une sale tête.

Quelques explications plus tard, l'albinos serrait les poings de colère.

\- Ce salopard de rosbeef s'en est pris à Antonio...

\- Je pars ce soir le récupérer.

\- Et tu ne partiras pas seul. Je viens avec toi.

\- Tu n'en as pas reçu l'ordre ou l'autorisation.

\- Je suis trop awesome pour en avoir besoin. En ce moment je suis chasseur de pirates. Et je crois que je viens justement de décider qui était le prochain sur ma liste. En plus...

Le reste de la phrase fut rendu inaudible par un bruit de course et des cris.

\- Pervers ! Bouffeur de patate ! Où est le bastardo ?

\- Oh merde... grinça Francis. Tu crois qu'il est déjà au courant ?

\- Ben là il est à moitié en larmes donc je dirais que oui.

\- Ta gueule ! Il m'avait promis de revenir ! Dès que vous le ramenez, je le tue !

\- Calme-toi, Lovino, soupira le grand blond. Ce n'est pas en nous empêchant de préparer nos hommes et notre stratégie que tu le feras revenir plus vite.

\- Merde... Bastardo... Il avait pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Il ne m'aime pas, c'est tout ! Sinon il serait revenu !

\- Espèce d'imbécile, grogna Gilbert en mettant un soufflet au jeune homme qui leur faisait face. Tout son équipage dit qu'il s'est battu comme un héros, et qu'il a perdu son duel contre un magicien en voulant rattraper une lettre qu'il gardait contre sa poitrine !

\- Il... Il a... perdu... à cause de... ma lettre... ?

\- Lovino, écoute-moi bien, fit Francis en s'agenouillant après avoir fusillé le prussien du regard. Antonio n'avait aucune chance dans ce combat, il devait le savoir dès le début. Et il s'est battu seul contre un magicien. Il ne t'a pas abandonné, il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu. Voire plus, probablement. Maintenant on va aller le sauver et le ramener ici après avoir botté les fesses de ce fichu anglais. Donc calme-toi.

\- Je suis calme si je veux et je me fiche de ce qui peut arriver à ce bastardo !

\- A ta guise. Gil' ? On y va.

\- Eh, attendez ! réagit l'italien après quelques secondes.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Juste... Lovino prit un air boudeur puis soupira. Ramenez-le moi vivant.

\- Compte sur nous. On est beaucoup trop géniaux pour laisser tomber un ami.

-oOo—

Dans la cabine du captain Kirkland, au large des côtes basques. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé, il était persuadé que le roi d'Espagne tenterait quelque chose pour ramener l'amiral Carriedos sans payer. Toute la question était de savoir quoi. La logique voudrait qu'il essaie de lui tendre un piège au lieu d'échange convenu afin de l'arrêter. Sourire carnassier. Piéger un magicien qui avait eu plus de dix jours pour préparer le terrain à son avantage. Quelle idée idiote. Ou alors il tenterait peut-être de le récupérer en mer, mais c'était par trop improbable. Qui serait assez fou ou stupide pour vouloir s'en prendre à lui en plein océan ? Il était le maître des vents et des courants, la houle se pliait à sa volonté. Parfaitement serein, il décida de s'amuser un peu à déprimer le prisonnier. Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à l'un de ses hommes.

\- Amenez-moi l'espagnol.

\- Bien captain !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Antonio, enchaîné, était jeté par terre dans la cabine du capitaine anglais. Celui-ci eut un sourire légèrement sadique en voyant son adversaire se redresser, et signifia d'un geste au marin qu'il pouvait les laisser seuls.

\- J'espère que la croisière est agréable.

\- ...

\- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu devrais bientôt être libre... Enfin si tout se passe bien, naturellement. Je serais contrarié que ton roi ne coopère pas gentiment, et quand je suis contrarié, j'ai tendance à exercer de nouveaux sortilèges inconnus sur mes prisonniers.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

\- Moi, un lâche ? Quelle calomnie... je me bats avec tous les atouts dont je dispose, simplement j'en dispose de beaucoup plus que vous. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'atouts...

D'un geste brusque, il attrapa la lettre dans la veste d'Antonio, qui eut un regard brûlant de rage en comprenant les intentions de son geôlier.

\- Je t'interdis de poser la main là-dessus !

En s'appuyant sur ses mains, il prit une impulsion pour envoyer un coup de pied fulgurant sur le visage du pirate, que celui-ci n'évita que de justesse. Il s'écarta promptement et lança un sort d'immobilisation, l'empêchant également de parler.

\- Ne t'avise pas de recommencer, fit-il avec un regard mauvais. Ceci dit, reprit-il en se calmant, je me demande de qui peut bien être cette missive que tu défends avec tant d'ardeur... Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je la lise n'est-ce pas ? Non ? C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

"Bastardo,

Madrid est déjà chiante quand tu es là, alors si en plus je ne peux plus te crier dessus je m'emmerde à crever, à part compter les mouches il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je t'attendrai mais Ne pars pas trop longtemps.

Lovino"

Comme c'est touchant... Quelqu'un attend ton retour on dirait. Cette personne a dû être extrêmement déçue en voyant que tu l'as laissée tomber. Je crois d'ailleurs, dit-il en la rangeant dans son bureau, que je vais garder cette jolie déclaration avec moi. Ce serait tellement dommage qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains...

-oOo—

Gilbert avait laissé le commandement temporaire de son navire, le Loup des mers, à son second pour rejoindre Francis sur l'Emeraude afin de mettre au point une stratégie.

\- Tiens tant que j'y pense, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais donné le nom d'une pierre précieuse à ton bâtiment ?

\- Je crois, toussota le français, que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça.

\- Pas faux. Mais un jour faudra que tu m'expliques quand même.

\- Bref. Revenons à notre affaire.

\- Vas-y, sors-nous une stratégie awesome.

\- Bon. On sait qu'Antonio a été capturé par Kirkland, qu'une demande de rançon a été faite, et que le rendez-vous pour l'échange est à quelques lieues de notre position, pour dans une semaine environ.

\- Jusque-là il y a rien de génial, grommela Gilbert. Tu ne fais qu'énoncer ce qu'on sait déjà.

\- Laisse-moi continuer, andouille ! Donc je disais, il a été capturé par Kirkland. Hors, ce type ne laisserait jamais une proie de valeur trop loin de lui, donc Antonio est forcément toujours sur son navire.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec ça, on sait où est le rendez-vous, donc on y va, on tend un piège et on en profite pour capturer cet enfoiré de rosbeef !

\- Gil'... On parle d'un magicien, répondit Francis avec un regard consterné. Tu veux tendre un piège à un magicien qui a choisi son terrain et reste sûrement dans le coin pour le barder de sortilèges. Si on fait ça, on est capturés tous les deux.

\- Ah. Mouais. Possible, mais c'était une idée awesome tout de même !

\- Mais bien sûr. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que la seule chance qu'on a, c'est de reprendre Antonio à Kirkland en mer avant le rendez-vous.

\- Et c'est moi qui ai des idées risquées !? Tu veux affronter cet enfoiré de mage en mer ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit affronter, j'ai dit reprendre Antonio, reprit le grand blond avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Et alors, c'est quoi la différence ? Pour le récupérer, va falloir qu'on l'affronte, et on ne pourra jamais ne serait-ce qu'approcher assez de son navire !

\- C'est pour ça que c'est lui qui va venir à nous.

Devant l'air ahuri de son ami, le corsaire étouffa un petit rire avant de poursuivre le développement de son plan.

\- Imaginons qu'un de nos bâtiments se cache pendant que l'autre soit camouflé en navire marchand endommagé et peu armé. Comment crois-tu qu'un pirate réagirait?

\- Aaah ouais... Je vois où tu veux en venir. J'avoue que ça pourrait marcher. En plus il est réputé pour lancer une brume avant d'attaquer. Je resterai dans une crique pas loin, mon vaisseau est le plus simple à cacher. Bon, fit-il en se relevant, on prévient nos hommes et on lance la préparation de ton plan génialement foireux.

-oOo-

Sur l'Adventure, au coucher du soleil. Deux coups furent frappés à la porte de la cabine d'Arthur, lequel grommela un "Entrez !" en levant le nez de son grimoire. Ça devenait une manie de l'interrompre pendant qu'il étudiait.

\- Captain, un navire marchand est en vue !

\- Et alors ? Nous avons un échange qui rapporte gros prévu dans quelques jours, ce n'est pas le moment de chasser.

\- Je sais, mais... comme le pavillon n'est pas dressé chez nous, ils ne se sont pas méfiés et le bateau n'est pas très loin, en plus il a l'air un peu endommagé. Et puis les hommes ont envie de se défouler un peu, depuis le temps qu'on mouille dans le coin sans pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Le capitaine réfléchit. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il se rendit sur le pont pour vérifier de lui-même les dires de son second. Effectivement, le vaisseau était proche, visiblement peu armé et légèrement endommagé à certains endroits, probablement à cause d'une tempête. Le nom lui-même était presque illisible, seules quelques lettres apparaissaient. Même si l'endroit était connu pour voir passer régulièrement des navires marchands, le pirate sourit devant une proie aussi facile. Il replia lentement sa longue-vue et se tourna pour regarder son équipage.

\- Préparez vos armes.

-oOo—

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Arthur regrettait amèrement son choix. Ils étaient tombés dans un piège. Lui, le stratège de génie, le magicien rusé et insaisissable, était tombé dans un piège. Et ça le rendait fou de rage. À présent, il était pris en tenaille entre deux bateaux et devait combattre sans relâche, sans même la possibilité de lancer un sortilège de transfert. Comble de la disgrâce, il n'avait même pas encore pu déterminer qui étaient ses adversaires, les capitaines restant introuvables. Tout ce qu'il avait pu comprendre était qu'il y avait des prussiens et des français parmi les beaucoup trop nombreux assaillants.

Très discrets pour une fois, Francis et Gilbert s'étaient immédiatement lancés à la recherche de leur ami. Il l'avaient rapidement retrouvé après avoir assommé les deux pirates chargés de sa surveillance. Brisant les chaînes avec un marteau trouvé non loin, il se jetèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, heureux de s'être retrouvés.

\- Bon, c'est awesome de te retrouver en un seul morceau Tonio, mais là faut qu'on se barre. On a dit à nos équipages de se focaliser sur Kirkland pour qu'il ne puisse pas lancer un sort, mais j'ai horreur de perdre des hommes alors autant qu'on y aille maintenant.

\- D'accord, mais il faut que je récupère la lettre de Lovi dans sa cabine.

\- PARDON !? s'écrièrent les sauveurs.

\- Il ne me pardonnera jamais si je rentre sans.

\- Il ne te pardonnera jamais si tu ne rentres pas tout court, idiot !

\- *tête de chien battu*...

\- *gros soupir* Bon, on y va mais on se magne.

\- Merci les gars !

Et les trois amis remontèrent sur le pont pour faire le plus vite possible un aller-retour dans la cabine du capitaine. Ledit capitaine, cependant, eut le temps de les remarquer et sa fureur fut décuplée quand il comprit qui s'était joué de lui. Il lança alors un signal tout particulier à son équipage, qui se groupa aussitôt autour de lui pour lui laisser quelques secondes. Largement suffisant pour qu'il lance un sort de vent dévastateur, faisant tout tourbillonner dans son passage aussi bien les hommes que les armes. Seuls ses pirates et lui étaient épargnés par un bouclier magique.

Dans la cabine, les trois capitaines entendirent le boucan provoqués par le vent au moment ou Antonio mettait la main sur sa missive. Francis blêmit d'un coup en jetant un coup d'oeil sur le pont et réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution qui leur permettrait de s'échapper. Il n'en trouva qu'une seule, et pas des plus satisfaisantes. Prenant ses deux amis par les épaules, il les regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Nos équipages viennent de se faire virer et le pirate peut lancer des sorts, mais il doit savoir qui l'attaque et nous veut vivants. Vous deux, passez par la mer pour rejoindre les bateaux, je le retiens ici en lui faisant croire qu'on est trois. Mon roi a pour principe de ne jamais céder au chantage et cet anglais le sait. Il ne pourra rien faire de moi et je trouverai un moyen de m'échapper rapidement.

\- Hors de question qu'on te laisse ici !

\- Les gars, vos gouvernements paieraient. Pas le mien. Tonio, pense un peu à Lovino, et toi Gil', pense à ton royaume ! Et puis j'ai déjà survécu à pire que ça et vous le savez.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour nous, _hombre_ !

\- Je ne me sacrifie pas, je m'offre des vacances tous frais payés auprès du pirate le plus célèbre du monde. Maintenant barrez-vous où je vous envoie dehors à coups de coups de pieds au cul s'il le faut !

\- On va trouver un autre moyen... Vient avec nous !

\- Si on se barre tous les trois, il va nous suivre et s'il lance sa magie on va se faire avoir les uns après les autres ! En restant je vous gagne assez de temps pour vous éloigner !

Les poings et les dents serrés, les deux autres reculaient encore devant l'idée d'abandonner leur ami. Ils finirent par plonger après lui avoir garanti que s'ils étaient sans nouvelle de son évasion d'ici dix jours, ils lanceraient respectivement une armada et une flotte de chasseurs pour le récupérer.

Francis les regarda partir avec une boule au ventre, avant de se secouer et de retourner maintenir la porte fermée. Tout ceci n'avait pris que quelques minutes mais le britannique était loin d'être idiot et risquait de flairer l'entourloupe assez rapidement. C'était donc au corsaire de jouer et de détourner l'attention du pirate assez longtemps pour que ses amis aillent se mettre en sécurité. Ce qui fut rapidement mis en place, puisqu'il entendit un marin crier victoire devant la retraite des bâtiments adverses, et un autre crier à son capitaine qu'il y avait toujours des gens dans sa cabine.

-oOo-

Les deux navires avaient fait voile vers le port le plus proche, se mettant ainsi à l'abri. Aucun pirate n'était assez fou pour se risquer dans un port fortifié ennemi. À peine descendus, on leur demanda où était le capitaine Bonnefoy et ils firent un rapport rapide, en hurlant des ordres pour qu'il soit apporté le plus vite possible aussi bien à Paris qu'à Madrid. Une fois cet aspect presque administratif terminé, il ne leur restait plus qu'à se rendre dans leur cours ou forts respectifs et attendre une nouvelle d'évasion. En se promettant de se tenir informé si la moindre rumeur parvenait à l'un ou à l'autre.

-oOo-

Sur l'Adventure, Arthur Kirkland bouillonnait. Non seulement sa proie s'était échappée, mais en plus il s'était fait piéger en beauté par un misérable corsaire français dont il ne pouvait même pas espérer une rançon. Après l'avoir finalement capturé, il avait ordonné avec un sourire cruel et des yeux flamboyants qu'on l'enchaîne et qu'on le laisse à sa disposition dans sa cabine. Connaissant la violence des éclats de fureur de leur capitaine, les pirates s'étaient empressés de lui obéir et s'appliquaient depuis à éviter la cabine autant que faire se pouvait.

A l'intérieur, Francis venait juste de retrouver un sens normal vis-à-vis du sol et de la gravité. Pendant une bonne heure, le pirate l'avait fait voler et heurter les murs dans tous les sens, de façon à lui faire mal sans le blesser trop gravement. Résultat, il était écorché partout, se retrouverait rapidement avec un bon paquet de bleus et saignait tout de même beaucoup.

\- Décidément, froggy, tu es toujours en travers de mon chemin... Depuis le temps tu aurais dû abandonner et savoir qu'on ne peut pas se payer ma tête impunément.

\- Et toi, toussa le grand blond, tu devrais savoir que je déteste qu'on s'en prenne à ceux que j'aime.

L'anglais tiqua devant le choix du vocabulaire employé.

\- Ceux que tu aimes ? Ces deux imbéciles sont si précieux pour toi ?

\- Oui, répondit-il franchement.

\- L'amour... Quelle chose idiote, grinça Arthur. Ce n'est qu'une prison qu'on s'inflige à soi-même. C'est à cause de cette mièvrerie que tu te retrouves à souffrir cette nuit.

\- C'est une question de point de vue. Pour ma part je considère qu'il s'agit de ma plus grande force.

\- Ta plus grande force... reprit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Pitié, j'ai l'impression d'entendre une pucelle de quinze ans.

\- Mieux vaut ça qu'une solitude absolue, pas vrai ?

Piqué au vif, le pirate s'efforça de garder un air hautain. Son prisonnier avait touché pile là où ça faisait mal. Il se secoua cependant rapidement, la solitude, il l'avait choisie, c'était elle qui lui garantissait sa liberté. Il ne la subissait pas.

\- Es-tu au moins au courant que ton soit-disant amour n'est pas réciproque ? lança-t-il en espérant le blesser. Ton bel espagnol a quelqu'un qui l'attend.

\- Qui t'a dit que je parlais d'Antonio en évoquant l'amour ? Ou même que je parlais d'autre chose que d'amour fraternel ? répliqua le français qui avait vu une ouverture. Serais-tu jaloux, mon cher pirate ? Ou alors ...

Il fut interrompu par un coup de poing en pleine figure.

\- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Le savoir est toujours précieux, surtout en ce qui concerne ses ennemis. Plus j'ai de renseignements sur vous, plus j'ai de moyens de pression. Et tu viens de m'offrir le renseignement que je voulais. Ainsi donc cet imbécile de prussien et toi avez une liaison. Cela va m'être très utile.

\- Une liaison avec Gilbert ? répondit Francis éberlué. Alors celle-là... et il explosa de rire. Bon sang, moi avec Gil'... C'est la meilleure de l'année ! réussit-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire. Antonio, Gilbert et moi avons fait une partie de notre formation ensemble, expliqua-t-il ensuite. Nous sommes amis et chacun d'entre nous a ses aventures de son côté, bien que, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire provoquant, je t'accorde que nous ayons passé quelques nuits brûlantes pendant nos années étudiantes...

Du coin de l'oeil, il observait le pirate. Sa réaction lui confirma qu'il n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

\- Peu m'importe comment vous vous êtes connus. Seul compte le lien qui les pousseront à venir te sauver et à se faire capturer. Car sans toi, fit-il en se rapprochant du corsaire, ces deux-là ne réfléchiront jamais assez loin pour me duper et ils finiront dans mes filets.

\- Et après ?

\- Comment ça et après ? répondit Arthur décontenancé.

\- Une fois que tu les auras capturés, tu feras quoi ?

\- Et bien, les classiques demandes de rançon.

\- Que tu iras ensuite dépenser en bordel je suppose, avant de retourner piller les océans. Mais toujours seul.

\- Shut up ! Je n'ai besoin de personne.

\- Tout le monde a besoin d'un ancrage émotionnel dans sa vie, déclara le français en haussant les épaules. Je ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu échappes à cette règle.

\- La mer me suffit. Je fais de l'océan tout ce que je veux, la moindre brise se plie à mes désirs. Il ne m'en faut pas plus.

\- Oh vraiment ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'expérimenter un autre type de satisfaction que la magie ou les prostituées ?

\- Shut up !

\- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? murmura-t-il.

\- Ne me provoque pas, frog, répondit l'anglais sur le même ton. Ma patience est limitée.

\- Dans ce cas, répondit le grand blond en s'allongeant lascivement, tu peux me laisser dormir et arrêter de me mater.

\- S'il y en a un qui mate l'autre ici, c'est toi, répliqua Arthur en rigolant.

\- Au moins moi je l'assume.

\- Tu l'assumes ? Je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment conscience de ce que tes paroles impliquent.

\- Et que pourraient-elles impliquer que je n'ai pas prévu ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de te faire un dessin, railla le pirate.

\- J'imagine que tu fais allusion à ton érection ?

\- Les français sont-ils tous aussi obsédés que toi par le sexe ? répondit Arthur, amusé.

\- Nous sommes les meilleurs amants du monde, voilà tout.

\- Surtout les plus prétentieux.

\- Tu veux vérifier ?

Le silence s'installa dans la cabine. Le capitaine Kirkland prit soudain conscience que l'affrontement verbal avait tourné au flirt sans qu'il s'en rende compte. S'appliquant à garder un air neutre, il réfléchissait. La non-liaison entre le français et le prussien n'aurait pas dû le soulager autant. Par ailleurs, il avait toujours été plus excité à l'idée d'avoir le corsaire pour adversaire. Il avait mis ça sur le fait d'avoir enfin trouvé un rival de valeur, mais il commençait à se demander avec horreur s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir davantage. Il détailla son adversaire, ses cheveux blonds, son corps musclé sculpté par la vie en mer, son bronzage qui mettait en valeur sa physionomie, et ses yeux d'un bleu à en faire pâlir l'océan de jalousie. Le prince des sept mers tenta de se reprendre rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être attiré par quelqu'un ou de s'attacher à une personne, encore moins à un ennemi. Mais peut-être, souffla une voix dans sa tête, peut-être que tu es effectivement seul depuis trop longtemps. Il la fit taire promptement. L'attachement était une faiblesse et rien d'autre. Arthur leva la tête, très calme, et posa une question.

\- Pourquoi agis-tu de la sorte ? Tu n'aurais aucun intérêt à t'envoyer en l'air avec moi. Ça ne te rapprocherait pas davantage de la liberté maintenant que nous sommes en haute mer.

Francis soupira, se mordit les lèvres et répondit par une autre question. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Tu connais le nom de mon navire il me semble ?

\- L'Emeraude, répondit le pirate mécaniquement. Quel est le rapport avec la question que je t'ai posée ?

\- Personne ne sait pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça. Tu veux connaître la raison de ce nom ?

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport, fit l'anglais un peu agacé, et j'aimerais une réponse à la question que je t'ai...

\- Il s'appelle l'Emeraude parce que c'est la couleur de tes yeux.

Arthur s'arrêta en pleine phrase, bouche bée. Le bâtiment d'un capitaine était son bien le plus précieux et jamais il n'était baptisé à la légère. Le nommer en référence à une personne autre qu'un membre de famille royale pouvait quasiment être interprété comme une déclaration d'amour. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

\- Tu... Tu as conscience de ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-il néanmoins en se maudissant d'avoir bégayé.

\- Oui.

\- Donc tu admets me faire une déclaration pour le moins inattendue ?

\- Je pouvais difficilement m'y prendre d'une autre façon avec toi. Je me voyais mal te déclamer un poème illustrant mes sentiments en plein combat. Encore que j'aurais quand même préféré un autre contexte que celui de prisonnier enchaîné dans ta cabine.

\- Tu as vraiment un esprit tordu.

\- C'est toi qui me dit ça !

\- ...

\- Bon, ceci étant dit... quitte à me faire envoyer balader, tu pourrais au moins répondre maintenant ? Comme ça après je retourne au fond de la cale pour dormir un peu.

\- ...

\- S'il te plait ?

\- ...

\- Arthur ?

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion dans un silence absolu, et sans prononcer un mot, le magicien défit d'un geste les chaînes et envoya quelques sorts de soin de premier usage. Puis il s'approcha de son prisonnier qui, un peu surpris, se massait les poignets sans oser le regarder et le saisit par le menton, les yeux brillants.

\- On va voir si tu mérites vraiment ta réputation au lit. Si oui, ne comptes pas repartir de ce navire avant un long moment.

-oOo-

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, à Madrid.

\- Amiral Fernandez Carriedos ?

\- C'est moi, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Une lettre vient d'arriver pour vous.

\- Pfff... ça pourra attendre, intervint Lovino. Allez viens bastardo, tu as encore des choses à me montrer dans ta ville de merde.

\- Amiral, sauf votre respect, le marin qui l'a apporté a dit que c'était urgent et que ça concernait le capitaine de l'Emeraude.

Antonio, qui avait fait un signe au garde et s'apprêtait à suivre Lovino, s'arrêta net.

\- Lovi, mi amor, excuse-moi un instant mais c'est vraiment important.

Sous les insultes/menaces de son compagnon, il ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe et lut la lettre. Il écarquilla les yeux, la relut, se frotta les yeux, la relut de nouveau, puis explosa de rire devant le garde médusé.

\- Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça... Le capitaine Beilschmidt est en ville il me semble, reprit-il, portez-la lui et informez-le que je l'ai déjà lue. Mi precioso, fit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers l'italien, je suis à toi, que voudrais-tu voir aujourd'hui ?

Le capitaine Beilschmidt était effectivement en ville, à surveiller l'approvisionnement de son navire. Le soldat s'approcha et après un salut règlementaire, il lui tendit la fameuse enveloppe ainsi que le message de son amiral. Il le vit saisir la lettre avec autant de fébrilité, puis la lire, écarquiller les yeux, la relire, se passer une main sur la figure, la relire encore et exploser de rire.

\- Sacré Francis, il est bien le seul à pouvoir réussir un coup pareil... C'est bon soldat, je vais conserver cette lettre, merci de votre diligence.

Ledit soldat s'éloigna, sans vraiment comprendre la situation. Il aurait pourtant juré que le capitaine de l'Emeraude était celui qui avait été capturé par le redoutable capitaine Kirkland, lors de l'opération de sauvetage de l'amiral. Sans doute les gradés avaient-ils appris qu'il s'était évadé par un moyen original.

Le soir même, Antonio et Gilbert se retrouvaient pour fêter l'évènement. Au retour de Francis, celui-ci allait devoir faire face à beaucoup de questions de la part de ses compagnons après une lettre pareille.

"Mes chers amis,

Ne vous préoccupez pas de mon sort pour les prochains mois, je continue ma croisière auprès du capitaine Kirkland qui m'a proposé d'aller faire un tour sur le nouveau monde. Sa persuasion a eu raison de ma ténacité, et une fois passée la barrière de la mauvaise foi, sa compagnie se révèle être des plus agréables. Mes amitiés à Lovino.

Francis Bonnefoy

PS : Je ne suis jamais de mauvaise foi. Ceci étant dit, trouvez-vous un autre corsaire français car je garde celui-là.

Arthur Kirkland"

* * *

Bon, ben n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Merci au point culture sur les pirates et... hum... quelques amv d'hetalia plus ou moins innocents sur cette période... pour m'avoir donné l'idée.

Les cookies c'est vachement cool comme carburant pour humain.

Plein de bisous et à une prochaine fois (j'espère) !


End file.
